Unity
by Lady Starscream
Summary: It's not easy being a lookalike to the Autobot leader. but HighRoad finds that it *is* useful, sometimes. Takes place during the 3rd War Series, prior to the arrival of Jade's  Scythe's  group
1. Chapter 1

The small room was unlit, except for the scant amount of light that filtered in from the ocean through the small round window.

One figure stood alone in the darkness. The blue-green of the ocean cast aquamarine shadows across his silvery-grey armor. Crimson optics stared out into the bleakness of the ocean. His plan was going so perfectly. So why did he feel as though something was wrong? He regaurded a school of fish as they swam past. As though they could sense his aura, they turned and swam away, like a swarm of insects fleeing a bird in a gentle breeze. or something like that. He wasn't sure.. he never was too familiar with those human phrases. He didn't care to know them. They were just another annoyance in the path of his conquest. "The stong shall lead, the weak shall follow." he thought.

He was so sure he had gotten rid of Prime for good. And now, he made yet another comeback. It had gotten rather annoying, after several million years. Megatron paced back and forth in his darkened quarters. He couldn't let any of his warriors know he was in doubt, after all.

No. That would show weakness. And no doubt, that traitor Starscream would try to use that to his advantage. So far, this was only a minor setback. They had severely damaged several Autobots, including two of the officers. He smirked at the memory of the look on the face of the Autobot tactician as he shot him down. His fusion cannon blasted straight through him! there was no way he could have survived! Megatron allowed himself a small chuckle. He wondered if those empties were still out there. They had made thing so much easier for the Decepticons. They had wanted to destroy both factions, but had decided to take care of the autobots first, which suited Megatron's plans perfectly.

He would deal with them once he had taken care of the Autobots. And there was nothing they could do to stop him. He stopped, wondering if Devastator was back up to full capacity yet. They needed to strike before the Autobots had too much time to rally their forces." Strike while the enemy is down." he noted.

The Decepticon leader stepped closer to the clear glass, looking out into the ocean. IHis/I ocean. And beyond it was his world. Ripe with energy, and ready to be plucked like a fruit tree at the time of harvest. It was all his. And it was so close to coming true. Just barely beyond his reach. Right at his fingertips, but not quite in hand yet.

"Soon enough." he thought. "Soon, it will all be mine. And I will take the energy back to our homeworld, and be heralded as the savior of Cybertron" he smiled at the thought. "My Cybertron." he corrected.

But his smile dissapeared suddenly. "No, I cannot allow myself to daydream now. I have to make it happen before I can rejoice in my conquest." He let his mind wander, bringing thoughts of all the plans for the future, all the ways he could defeat the Autobots, and lastly, the almost musical sound of the Autobots screaming his name, begging for mercy before they died at his hand. He stopped his thoughts abruptly. "Okay, that was too much daydreaming." he growled in his mind. He brought his mind back to the planning part of things. How was he going to defeat the Autobots? He had Devastator, yes. But what if the Autobots brought out those dimwitted drones from the stone age, the Dinobots. Dumb, yes. But also powerfull.

No, He needed to make sure Prime was gone for good. If the Autobots lost their leader, they would be hopeless. But if Prime had made a comeback, it would make it even harder to defeat the Autobots. He folded his arms in front of him, and glared defiantly out the porthole window into the sea. It wasn't fair! why couldn't he at least have one thing go right for him for a change? what did the universe have against him? at least having order would make sense, instead of what the Autobots so loosely called Democracy.

If 100 people get together to make a descision, the odds are 1 out of 100 that they will all agree. In other words, there will inevitably be one person who will argue, even if for argument's sake. But Democracy declares that one person has a right to their opinion. True, in democracy, it is supposed to be the majority who rules. But what if out of the ones chosen to make the choices cannot choose? what if they make a desicion and everyone is unhappy with it? well, the Autobots would go about rewriting the rules, redoing the choices, until nobody is happy.

As the old Earth-saying goes:" I can't please everyone at once. Today isn't your day. And tomorrow isn't looking good, either." He smirked. Starscream had backhanded Archeville across the room for saying that. The inscolent creature actually thought he could stand up to Starscream. The only reason why Megatron had allowed Starscream to hit him was because no flesh-creature should be allowed to disrespect a Decepticon. "We are better. Faster, stronger, smarter." Megatron reminded himself that they were better. Not soft-hearted cretins who protected anyone who came crawling to them for protection.

If they constantly made peace with every planet, compromised in every altercation, how would that show they could defend themselves? It would simply show others they were willing to give in a little bit. A little more. That they want peace so bad, they would be more willing to give up power and position instead of fight. Which would almost make one wonder why? why don't they want to fight? the most logical reason for not wanting to fight is an inability to fight. So the Autobots would have others think they are WEAK? Those who try to make peace with everyone, even those with benevolent intentions are naieve, and wind up getting used, and even dominated.

Because if someone wants peace bad enough, they will give in to the will of others. Megatron tilted his head to one side. He noted Prime was the only one who really opposed him. Others followed his lead, yes. But in all his centuries of leading the Decepticons, there had only been a handfull of Autobot leaders. The other Autobots followed like sheep. Maybe they fought because they were told so many negative things about the Decepticons. Propeganda they had speread far and wide to make themselves seem like the better party.

Yes, a Decepticon would shoot someone, rather than be betrayed. A threat to government would have to be stopped, of course. What would an Autobot to if one of their own tried to shoot Prime? why, talk it out, of course. Beg them to come back to their senses? Megatron rolled his optics. "Hmmpfh they'd probably burst into tears and start begging." he snickered at the thought. Also, they followed because they were told there was no other way. That they would run out of energy, or be looked down on because they're not an Autobot. Given, the Decepticons don't like the Autobots either. But for different reasons.

The Decepticons don't coddle every creature in the galaxy. They don't support any ape-race that's so fragile they are crushed at the slightest bump. Someone can't very well befriend a creature so stupid it can't even begin to comprehend quasi-universal mechanics. That's one of the simplest things, one of the first thing Cybertronians are taught at the academy. A sparkling could understand it!

Megatron shook his head. He didn't understand the Autobots. He idly wondered if they would care about one of those little silver things going past his window. What were they called? fish? They seemed no different from the humans. they went back and forth in a seemingly pointless circle all day long, grouping together, then parting ways. Except humans didn't communicate with squeaks and clicks like these creatures. Although they would occasionally bicker and fight like the humans did. He scowled. This wasn't helping his concentration any. He had plans to go over. He had to make sure his troups were recharged and ready for the final assault.

He told himself not to worry. Prime was only one fish in a sea of Autobots, so to speak. His end would come. And Megatron would make sure of it. He grinned. Prime was still damaged. That he knew. That was why he was so quiet when they fought. No smart remarks. No one-liners. Just all-business. It wasn't like him. Megatron chuckled "I kind of like the change. Too bad it's only temporary." He ran one hand down the length of his fusion cannon. "Soon, Prime. Very soon." And with that, he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Have you ever wondered how Prime can be on the verge of permanent deactivation, then come back miraculously in just the nick of time to beat the scrap out of Megatron? well, here's my take on it...

Cookies to whoever can guess which episode this is. :-D

0-0-0-0-0

It had been so easy! Megatron had sent Laserbeak to finish off the damaged Autobot leader while he was laying on the repair berth. Now, all he had to do was attack the Ark. Surely the Autobots would fall easily without their leader to guide them! And even better yet, He had been rid of three of the Autobots, and their human pet, Chip, while they were on Cybertron. Sunstorm, Spire, and Acid Storm had made acid rain that had surely wiped them out. Yes, his plan was coming together nicely.

The silver Decepticon turned to his assembled troups. "Let's Go!" he barked. The army boarded the lift to head to the surface of the ocean they were under.

Meanwhile, back at the Ark, Ratchet paced back and forth beside the repair berth Prime was on. He double checked the energy support system again for the second time in five minutes. The system was functioning, but their leader was still in shutdown (in sleep mode). "Blast it! where are they!" he demanded. He knew Prime couldn't hear him, and nobody else had heard from Trailbreaker, Bumblebee, and Chip after they had left. "They were supposed to have been back by now." the medic grumbled. It had been several hours, and the Galaxizer they were bringing back was of vital importance to their leader's function. A sort of energy converter, it would be difficult to keep powering Prime's systems even on the life-support. There was only so much raw energy a transformer's systems could take wothout suffering some short-circuiting. It was debatable how much longer Prime would survive without it, even with the support systems powering his vital functions.

An alarm sounded out in the main control room. "Great. Just great. More bad news." Ratchet grumbled, glancing over at Prime. He had been in his office when HighRoad came in a minute ago to speak to Prime. He had overheard part of the conversation, and didn't approve of the idea one bit. He knew the young mimic bore a resemblance to their leader, but who was he to go into battle in place of their leader? "I hope you know what you're doing." Ratchet remarked, looking over at Prime again. Not to say the medic didn't have faith in their leader. He did. And he knew Prime would know what do do.

But HighRoad? He wasn't so sure.

Of course, the mimic had allready done the same thing a couple times before. He was just lucky he didn't have to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Megatron. It had been enough to fool Megatron, though. The Decepticon leader had thought Optimus Prime had made some sort of Miraculous recovery, while Ratchet and Wheeljack worked feverishly in the background to save Optimus Prime's life. Ratchet just hoped this time, like the others, HighRoad would have the good sense to wait and make a timely arrival, and not arouse suspicion.

In the crew quarters on the third level of the Ark, a crimson and dark blue figure paced the length of his quarters. HighRoad looked at the door momentarily, then went back to his pacing. He knew that if the Decepticons attacked, what he would have to do. He didn't like fighting to begin with, but this was in the name of Freedom, justice, and all that. An alarm sounded somewhere down the hall. It's high-pitched wail almost reflecting the dread the Prime-mimic felt inside.

He just hoped he wouldn't have to face down Megatron one-on-one. And even if he did, he felt as though it might be good enough this time to make the Decepticon leader think he really was Prime. "What am I doing, living someone else's life on the battlefield? Will I be anything more than just a backup, a stunt-double for Prime?" he wondered, looking at the door again. He knew he couldn't be there to lead them into battle. He just couldn't. He didn't know how to rally the troups, or give them encouragement the same as Prime would. Any of the times before he had taken on the role of "the great Optimus Prime" he'd had Prowl on a comlink telling him what do do, giving him advice. And all the times Prime couldn't be there, he somehow had felt the Autobot leader's prescence when he went into battle. But now? he had his doubts. He sighed, and looked at the wall of his quarters where the repairbay lay on the other side of the Ark, as though wondering what Prime would do. "I'm not good enough to be you." He whispered, angst becoming stronger. He could almost hear the whisper, feel it in the back of his cpu. "No, but you don't have to be, HighRoad. I have faith in you." He suddenly remembered Optimus Prime's words in the repairbay. He nodded. "I'll try my best." he nodded, and walked out.

Outside the Ark, the battle was not going well. At all. Nearly everyone had recieved some kind of damage or another, a couple were knocked out.

Prowl, who had only been released from the repairbay eight hours earlier, had insisted the army needed him, and was trying to direct things. But there was so much talking back and forth, yelling across the comlink, it was hard to get in a word edgewise. A stray blast struck his shoulder, ripping off a cannon. He ducked, but was soon knocked off his feet by a cluster bomb from the jets. "I just hope he shows up soon." he thought before going offline.

Megatron stood at the back of the battle, watching the autobots fall one by one. He laughed at their weakness. "I was right!" he laughed inwardly, knowing it would only be a matter of time now before their energy was dwindled down to nothingness, and the Decepticons would take the Ark.

"Which one of you is mech enough to challenge me!" he crowed. Victory was near.

"I am, megatron." the deep bass voice rang out across the battlefield.

"Prime!"

drat!

Jazz lifted his head to look over and make sure it was really real. "It's Prime! He's okay!" he yelled.

A rallying cheer rose from the tired army. HighRoad heard, and smiled behind his facemask. Weapons came up. Decepticons fell back, and the Autobots fought harder than before. Like a stirred hornet's nest, the spirit swept though the group, revitalizing each one. HighRoad ran forward. Megatron had this coming to him...

WHAM!

A nice left hook across the warlord's jaw. "Miss me?" HighRoad teased.

"GRRRRNYAAAAAUGHHHH!" Megatron growled, and tried to hit him back.

HighRoad dodged left.

WHAP!

Right hook to the jaw. Hah! This was easier than he thought.

WHAM! Megatron got in one good punch.

Meanwhile, the Autobots had managed to advance, and were taking full advantage of the fact that the decepticons had expected a bunch of defeated cowards, and got a hornets nest, thanks to Prime's Miraculous Comeback, and that he was now beating the circuits out of Megatron.

The Decepticons didn't even notice as Bumblebee sped past, Chip and the Galaxizer they needed for Prime inside.

When the last Decepticon had dissapeared into the sky, the Autobots let out an ear-ringing cheer of victory. In the Repairbay, Ratchet heard their cry and smiled, glancing at Prime. "Well, you were right." he commented. "Again."

0-0-0

The Autobots headed back inside, mostly to the repairbay, some to the rec. room to get some energon, and all of them chattering excitedly about how their leader had come back from the very brink of permanent deactivation just in the nick of time. Ironhide walked up and slapped a hand opn Prime's shoulder. "Good ta have ya back optimus."

Thank you, Ironhide." the leader responded. But there was something in Prime's optics, Ironhide noticed. He didn't sound too enthused to be back, either. In fact, he sounded... dissapointed? sad? No, that was guilt! Prime walked away, and the rust-colored van glared at his back. Jazz limped up. "What's wrong, Ironhide m'man? We just beat the spare parts outta those Decepti-goons." he said joyfully. The glare Ironhide had given the mimic dissapeared. "Uh... nothin' Jazz, guess I'm jus' gettin' a bit old is all." Ironhide drawled, and followed the black and white to the repairbay.

"There, that should do it." Sparklplug straightened from helping Ratchet and Wheeljack install the new Galaxizer, and wiped his hands off on a rag.

"Good work, Sparkplug. You did quite well." Ratchet praised. "Thanks..."

The repairbay doors swished open, and Ratchet looked up. The entire Autobot army fell silent, and nearly all of them stopped, almost resulting in 20-bot pileup.

They slowly made their way in. Jaws dropped, and whispers filtered through the crowd. HighRoad, who had preceeded them into the repairbay had taken off his facemask, and was standing next to Prime's repair berth. He looked up, then started walking towards the group, intent on leaving before things got too out of hand. He cast his gaze to the floor. He couldn't look them all in the face even. He had lied to them all. Misled them. Made them think he was Prime.

Ratchet gave him a glance, then looked at the group coming in. Sunstreaker openly glared at the mimic. All the excitement and happiness over their leader's miraculous return dissipated into the same gloom-and-doom mood as before when they saw what was really going on.

"Dude..." Jazz was the first one to walk up. "Why didn't ya tell us?" he questioned, silence making his question seem louder.

Highroad looked away, as though sorry. "Would it have helped any?" he replied. He looked at the assembled group as Wheeljack and Sparkpug started looking over their injuries. "If you knew Prime was still down and out, would it have even mattered at all if I was there?" the mimic asked. "Would you have rallied, and defeated the Decepticons?" he added, voice barely audible.

"Yeah." Was heard. Sunstreaker loked at the mimic. "We could've handled it, couldn't we have, Sides?" he asked. The red warrior glanced at HighRoad, then down at the floor. "I suppose so." he answered just as softly.

"Yeah?" This time Wheeljack jumped in "Really? and just who would have taken on Megatron? you know none of us have the strength to take him on in on-on-one combat." he defended.

"Yeah." Bumblebee added in, agreeing with Wheeljack.

HighRoad started to edge towards the door again, still intent on leaving. He didn't want to be the cause of a fight. Ratchet took up the argument now, too. "If anything, you guys should be thanking him for saving your sorry skidplates! Megatron would have defeated us, and taken the Ark. And you all know it." he stated. "I was watching it on the monitor right here." he pointed. "I saw how eveything happened. You all gave up before he even showed up."

Highroad had some deep doubts about his role in the army, and about his resemblance to Prime. In truth, it had been a Primus-send, and he needed to know that. This was one of those times that if HighRoad wasn't around, they all surely would have been defeated. And the warriors were all blind to this. Including, sometimes, HighRoad himself. Prime had tried to tell HighRoad that earlier, but he had still had his doubts.

A couple more "Yeah"s sounded from somewhere in the group.

"And what?" Cliffjumper sounded. "Thank him for lying to us!"

Hound smacked him on theback of the head. "Shut up, Cliffjumper."

The minispy glared back, but didn't say anything.

Prowl silently walked forward, face stoic. The group went quiet again. Prowl had been one of the most adamant protestors of the mimic being around. He stopped before Highroad. The mimic looked like he wanted to run, or *was going to* bolt any second. The 2CO reached out and took his hand, shaking it. "Thank you." He nodded.

Jaws dropped. Prime silently listened and smiled behind his facemask.

Jazz stepped out a snapped of a crip salute. "Thanks you, sir!" he grinned that wide, infectious grin of his. Sunstreaker rolled his optics. Ironhide strode up, making HighRoad backstep. he was pretty sure the van wanted to deck him by now. But Ironhide just clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, hagh-rowd." he lowered his voice, a mischevious twinkle in his optics. "Ya mighta fooled Megatron, but chya didn't fool me." He lowered his voice a little more. "so don't trah, kay?"

HighRoad nodded "I...wont?" he managed, a little worried by the low tone. But Ironhide gave him a reassuring smile that it was nothing more than an inside joke of some sort. HighRoad blinked as he walked away.

Wheeljack shook his head as Ironhide passed him. He got a glance. "Gotta scare the young-ins once in a while, keep em in lahn." the old warrior grinned. Wheeljack's headfins flashed an amused blue.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe mumbled something as they passed, but it only remotely sounded like a half-hearted "thanks". Everyone else said their thanks and HighRoad came back away from the door, towards where Ratchet was still standing next to Prime.

The autobot's leader's optics, flickered, then lit fully. A loud cheer went up from the assembled Autobots, earning a groan from their leader at the volume. "All Right!" Bumblebee cheered. "He's allright!"

"See?" Bluestreak said to Hound. "I told you he'd recover. Didn't I say it should only be a matter of time. I knew he would come back, he allways comes back..."

"Bluestreak." Hound said. "Right, sorry. I'm just so happy that he's back now and that he's okay... oh, right." The blue and grey mech looked at the floor.

"See, I told you he allways somehow recovers." Ratchet said to HighRoad, who nodded, then gave Prime a pointed look. Prime looked at HighRoad, and simply nodded, as though saying "Thanks". HighRoad grinned and nodded back. "Happy to turn leadership back over to you, sir. Er-whenever you're able to take it back over... I mean, whenever you're recovered... better... uh, yeah." HighRoad shrugged.

Prime nodded, then looked to Ratchet. "Something tells me all these Autobots aren't a welcoming comittee." his voice took on a note of slight dread at the thought. "Are they?"

A party in the repairbay would *not* be a good idea. "No." Ratchet replied. "but it could have been much worse. I'll let HighRoad here give you the full report, though." the medic looked up at the mimic. HighRoad stepped froward.

Ratchet looked at the rest of the Autobots. "As for the rest of you, either you're here for repairs or get out. This isn't the lounge!" he snapped, going back to his nothing-but-business tone. "Later, HighRoad, Prime needs his rest now." he added.

Lowering his voice, he added on "And There are too many open audios, also." HighRoad nodded, and exchanged a knowing look with the Autobot leader before walking out...


	3. Chapter 3

The small room was unlit, except for the scant amount of light that filtered in from the ocean through the small round window.

One figure stood alone in the darkness. The blue-green of the ocean cast aquamarine shadows across his silvery-grey armor. Crimson optics stared out into the bleakness of the ocean. His plan was going so perfectly. So why did he feel as though something was wrong? He regaurded a school of fish as they swam past. As though they could sense his aura, they turned and swam away, like a swarm of insects fleeing a bird in a gentle breeze. or something like that. He wasn't sure.. he never was too familiar with those human phrases. He didn't care to know them. They were just another annoyance in the path of his conquest. "The stong shall lead, the weak shall follow." he thought.

He was so sure he had gotten rid of Prime for good. And now, he made yet another comeback. It had gotten rather annoying, after several million years. Megatron paced back and forth in his darkened quarters. He couldn't let any of his warriors know he was in doubt, after all.

No. That would show weakness. And no doubt, that traitor Starscream would try to use that to his advantage. So far, this was only a minor setback. They had severely damaged several Autobots, including two of the officers. He smirked at the memory of the look on the face of the Autobot tactician as he shot him down. His fusion cannon blasted straight through him! there was no way he could have survived! Megatron allowed himself a small chuckle. He wondered if those empties were still out there. They had made thing so much easier for the Decepticons. They had wanted to destroy both factions, but had decided to take care of the autobots first, which suited Megatron's plans perfectly.

He would deal with them once he had taken care of the Autobots. And there was nothing they could do to stop him. He stopped, wondering if Devastator was back up to full capacity yet. They needed to strike before the Autobots had too much time to rally their forces." Strike while the enemy is down." he noted.

The Decepticon leader stepped closer to the clear glass, looking out into the ocean. IHis/I ocean. And beyond it was his world. Ripe with energy, and ready to be plucked like a fruit tree at the time of harvest. It was all his. And it was so close to coming true. Just barely beyond his reach. Right at his fingertips, but not quite in hand yet.

"Soon enough." he thought. "Soon, it will all be mine. And I will take the energy back to our homeworld, and be heralded as the savior of Cybertron" he smiled at the thought. "My Cybertron." he corrected.

But his smile dissapeared suddenly. "No, I cannot allow myself to daydream now. I have to make it happen before I can rejoice in my conquest." He let his mind wander, bringing thoughts of all the plans for the future, all the ways he could defeat the Autobots, and lastly, the almost musical sound of the Autobots screaming his name, begging for mercy before they died at his hand. He stopped his thoughts abruptly. "Okay, that was too much daydreaming." he growled in his mind. He brought his mind back to the planning part of things. How was he going to defeat the Autobots? He had Devastator, yes. But what if the Autobots brought out those dimwitted drones from the stone age, the Dinobots. Dumb, yes. But also powerfull.

No, He needed to make sure Prime was gone for good. If the Autobots lost their leader, they would be hopeless. But if Prime had made a comeback, it would make it even harder to defeat the Autobots. He folded his arms in front of him, and glared defiantly out the porthole window into the sea. It wasn't fair! why couldn't he at least have one thing go right for him for a change? what did the universe have against him? at least having order would make sense, instead of what the Autobots so loosely called Democracy.

If 100 people get together to make a descision, the odds are 1 out of 100 that they will all agree. In other words, there will inevitably be one person who will argue, even if for argument's sake. But Democracy declares that one person has a right to their opinion. True, in democracy, it is supposed to be the majority who rules. But what if out of the ones chosen to make the choices cannot choose? what if they make a desicion and everyone is unhappy with it? well, the Autobots would go about rewriting the rules, redoing the choices, until nobody is happy.

As the old Earth-saying goes:" I can't please everyone at once. Today isn't your day. And tomorrow isn't looking good, either." He smirked. Starscream had backhanded Archeville across the room for saying that. The inscolent creature actually thought he could stand up to Starscream. The only reason why Megatron had allowed Starscream to hit him was because no flesh-creature should be allowed to disrespect a Decepticon. "We are better. Faster, stronger, smarter." Megatron reminded himself that they were better. Not soft-hearted cretins who protected anyone who came crawling to them for protection.

If they constantly made peace with every planet, compromised in every altercation, how would that show they could defend themselves? It would simply show others they were willing to give in a little bit. A little more. That they want peace so bad, they would be more willing to give up power and position instead of fight. Which would almost make one wonder why? why don't they want to fight? the most logical reason for not wanting to fight is an inability to fight. So the Autobots would have others think they are WEAK? Those who try to make peace with everyone, even those with benevolent intentions are naieve, and wind up getting used, and even dominated.

Because if someone wants peace bad enough, they will give in to the will of others. Megatron tilted his head to one side. He noted Prime was the only one who really opposed him. Others followed his lead, yes. But in all his centuries of leading the Decepticons, there had only been a handfull of Autobot leaders. The other Autobots followed like sheep. Maybe they fought because they were told so many negative things about the Decepticons. Propeganda they had speread far and wide to make themselves seem like the better party.

Yes, a Decepticon would shoot someone, rather than be betrayed. A threat to government would have to be stopped, of course. What would an Autobot to if one of their own tried to shoot Prime? why, talk it out, of course. Beg them to come back to their senses? Megatron rolled his optics. "Hmmpfh they'd probably burst into tears and start begging." he snickered at the thought. Also, they followed because they were told there was no other way. That they would run out of energy, or be looked down on because they're not an Autobot. Given, the Decepticons don't like the Autobots either. But for different reasons.

The Decepticons don't coddle every creature in the galaxy. They don't support any ape-race that's so fragile they are crushed at the slightest bump. Someone can't very well befriend a creature so stupid it can't even begin to comprehend quasi-universal mechanics. That's one of the simplest things, one of the first thing Cybertronians are taught at the academy. A sparkling could understand it!

Megatron shook his head. He didn't understand the Autobots. He idly wondered if they would care about one of those little silver things going past his window. What were they called? fish? They seemed no different from the humans. they went back and forth in a seemingly pointless circle all day long, grouping together, then parting ways. Except humans didn't communicate with squeaks and clicks like these creatures. Although they would occasionally bicker and fight like the humans did. He scowled. This wasn't helping his concentration any. He had plans to go over. He had to make sure his troups were recharged and ready for the final assault.

He told himself not to worry. Prime was only one fish in a sea of Autobots, so to speak. His end would come. And Megatron would make sure of it. He grinned. Prime was still damaged. That he knew. That was why he was so quiet when they fought. No smart remarks. No one-liners. Just all-business. It wasn't like him. Megatron chuckled "I kind of like the change. Too bad it's only temporary." He ran one hand down the length of his fusion cannon. "Soon, Prime. Very soon." And with that, he walked out.


End file.
